


Snowed In with the Devil - A Carry On, Wayward Son Story

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lucifer hates the cold, Panicky Devil, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Takes place between Parts 9 and 10 of the Carry On, Wayward Son series.Chloe and Trixie convince Lucifer to take a trip to the mountains, but they get snowed in.  Lucifer panics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vendetta1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Absent Father, Broken Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432926) by [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes). 



> This is for Vendetta1897, who has been such a wonderful friend and reader -- you've been with me from the very beginning and have left big long comments on every single chapter of every single story I've written!!! You have also supported me when I was having a tough time -- thank you! You are just so wonderful and every writer dreams of having a reader like you! Merry Christmas!!! And thank you for your two plot bunnies -- snow day and snowed in! YOU are totally awesome!!! :D <3
> 
> A great big thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme, for taking the time from real life to beta this for me at the last minute. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, and Trixie Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice. (Cranky Hal is my creation.)

 

 

It will be fun, they said.  You’ll love it, they said.

Lucifer wasn’t sure how in the world his family had convinced him to take a trip to the mountains.  Riding in a car for five hours in frigid temperatures was not his idea of fun.  Of course, the heater in the car was on, but still....  As he watched the snowy landscape pass by, he wondered why anyone had thought that this would be enjoyable.

He really didn’t care for snow, didn’t understand the humans’ fascination with it.  Having lived millennia in Hell, he preferred warm resorts like Death Valley in the summer -- which could use just a tad more heat to be comfortable, in his opinion.  Why didn’t anyone ever take him up on his suggestion that they go there?  Oh no, they wanted to go to a place where the weather turned anything that moved into a freeze-dried carcass.

But he didn’t complain the entire time they drove up Highway 395 toward Yosemite.  Truth be told, he’d do anything for his family, if it made them happy -- and apparently, frolicking in weather designed to kill a person did.  He shook his head at his inability to say no; without a doubt, the Devil had turned soft.

He felt a little hand squeeze his, and turned to see Trixie smiling as she sat beside him in the back seat.  “Don’t worry,” she said.  “It’ll be fun, you’ll see!”

“Right.  Forgive me if I don’t believe you,” he said dryly as he looked up to Chloe, who sat in the front and drove.  He caught her eye in the rear view mirror.  “Are you all right, love?  Did you wish to take a break?”

Chloe turned and shot him a smile as she maneuvered the car onto Highway 203.  “I’m fine, Lucifer.  We’re almost there.”

_ There _ was a cabin that Chloe’s friend owned up near Mammoth Lakes -- prime real estate near the ski resort.  That meant nothing to the Devil; he had no interest in the sport, nor did he understand why his wife and child would want to slide around a mountain with ridiculous sticks strapped to their feet.  It looked bloody dangerous to him, and with his wife six months pregnant, he really didn’t think it was wise.  Chloe had assured him, though, that they would not be skiing.

“It’s just for a weekend,” she had told him as they had packed her car.  “Ellen said everything we would need would be there.  You have to admit, it’s nice of her to let us stay up there for free.”

“Hmph.  I could have easily paid for a nice resort,” he had replied as he shoved her aside and put the luggage into the boot of the car.

“Your idea of a nice resort would also be in the tropics.”

“True.  I just don’t see why we have to go somewhere... cold.”

She had rolled her eyes at the disgusted face he must have been making, and stroked his stubbly cheek after she had slammed the boot closed.  “Don’t worry, my dear Devil.  I won’t put our baby in danger.  It’s just to get away for a bit... and for you to see the snow.”

And that was how he ended up here: in a car in the middle of snow country, destined to die a wretched, frozen death.  He was positive it would be the end of his life, even though Trixie had giggled and told him that the Devil couldn’t die.  Pah.  He could if he froze to death!

It didn’t take long to reach the cabin once Chloe pulled off of the 203 and onto a small, winding mountain road.  As they stepped out of the car, Lucifer studied the cabin critically.  A little one story affair, nestled in some trees and without a neighbor in sight.  He could have gotten them into a fancy five star hotel, if his family had wanted. Why had they wanted to come here?

Shrugging inwardly, he grabbed their gear out the boot of the car and followed his family to the front door.  As he walked, he stared up at the gray sky.  That didn’t look good.  Even as he thought that, flakes of snow started to drift down like ash.

“It’s snowing!” yelled Trixie in the still air as she jumped excitedly up and down.

“Yes, it’s snowing,” echoed Lucifer in a worried voice as he set the luggage on the covered porch.  Chloe glanced back at him with a smile as she worked the key in the lock.  He must have looked anxious, for she leaned up and gave him a quick smooch on the lips.

“We’ll be fine, you’ll see,” she said with a smile.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

No, they were  _ not _ fine.

The heating in the cabin was very slow to warm up, so Lucifer built a fire in the fireplace and they all sat huddled in front of it.  His family still looked... well, blue, and he knew his body temperature ran hotter than theirs, so he took off his coat, thick sweater and shirt, and shook out his wings.  Beckoning his family close to him, he wrapped his arms around him and then embraced them with his feathery appendages to provide them with more warmth.  He could feel them relax as they snuggled close to him.

He, on the other hand, felt like he had two human ice cubes glued to his sides.  As his teeth chattered violently, he wondered if he’d ever be the same again.

It would have been nice if he could have had sex with his lovely wife -- that would surely warm him up! -- but he wasn’t about to do that with the child in the same bed, for it was too cold for the three of them not to share.  No... he was destined to die a frozen death without sex.  Truly a fate worse than Hell.

Once the cabin had semi-warmed up -- which had taken a full day -- Lucifer checked out the surroundings, and thought that maybe things would be all right.  They had food, they had shelter, and once it stopped snowing, the little one could make the snowman she kept talking about.

Only it didn’t stop snowing.

It snowed and snowed...  _ and snowed. _

It snowed so much that Lucifer told Chloe he was going to call Hal, the storm god.

“Don’t bother him about this,” she said.  “It will pass.”

He frowned.  “Bloody hell, what’s the use of knowing a storm god if you can’t get him to stop a bloody storm?”  Despite his wife’s protests, he decided to call.  His cell phone had no reception, so he used the landline.  Luckily, that phone was working.

“Hal -- dear, wonderful Hal --” he said in his most charming voice when the man picked up.

“What do you want, Lucifer?”

“Right.  My family and I are up at Mammoth, and it won’t stop snowing.  I was wondering if you could make it stop.”

A bark of laughter crackled over the phone.  “You’re kidding me, right?  Who do you think I am, Snow?  Do I look like a white dragon to you?!”

Oh, this wasn’t starting off well....  “Er... no....”  The fallen angel fidgeted with the phone.  “But... my family is freezing, and you know that Chloe is pregnant --”

He held the phone away from his ear as a spate of curses erupted from the other end.  “Son of a...!  Did you put Compassion in danger?!”

”What?!  No --”

“You fricking ass!  I’ll pull up a storm so big it will destroy that stupid building you call home --”

“But she was the one who --”

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear it!” Hal snarled, then sighed.  “I’ll see what I can do.  I can’t make it stop snowing, but I can get the storm to move along.”

Relief flooded the Devil.  “Thank you, Hal.  I don’t suppose you can get the snow to melt...?”

“Oh for crying out loud -- you’d have to talk to my sister, Sun, about that... and seeing as how it was  _ your _ dad who  _ banished _ us --”

“Ah.  Yes.  Right.  Goodbye!”  He hung up on the storm god’s diatribe quickly.  Glancing over at Chloe, he saw her looking at him with a slight smile and a bit of pity in her eyes.

“I told you not to call him....”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The next morning, Lucifer was relieved to look out the window and see sunlight glimmering off the white blanket that covered the world.  They had been trapped in the cabin for two days, and he really wanted to go back home to Los Angeles.  To dry, hot, Santa Ana winds roaring down the canyons.  To warm sunshine pouring down from a cloudless sky.  To sidewalks radiating so much heat that one could fry an egg on it.  And he never wanted to see the snow again.

Full of excitement at the prospect of leaving, he opened the front door, only to see nothing but white.  The car was buried under snow, and the roads... well, there were no more roads.  Panic filled him; this was a nightmare that never ended!

“We’re trapped here!” he cried in an undignified scream as he rushed into the kitchen where his wife and Trixie ate breakfast.  “There are no roads!  We’re doomed!  Bloody hell, I’m going to become a Devil icicle!”

Trixie giggled at his panic -- thank you very much, little one -- while Chloe rose to her feet and gave him a big hug.

“We’re fine, husband.  We’re in a nice warm cabin with plenty of food.  The snow plows will clear the roads eventually.  Don’t worry.”  She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, but it didn’t do anything to allay his fears.

“This is far worse than Hell!” he moaned dramatically, which had Trixie giggling even harder.

“Don’t worry, Lucifer, this will be fun!” the little girl said as she ran over and joined them in a group hug.  Taking the fallen angel’s hand, she led him to the door.  “Come on, we’ll make snowmen and snow angels --”

“Bloody hell, what is a snow angel?” he cried, appalled.  “I refuse to make a bloody tribute to a bloody sibling --”

“Lucifer, stop swearing in front of Trixie,” Chloe scolded, although she did so with a smile.  She gave them both a wave.  “Dress warm and have fun!  I’ll join you in a little bit.”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

So Lucifer and Trixie went outside to play in the snow.  Well, the little one played.  Lucifer watched from the porch with severe misgivings until Trixie ran up the porch steps, grabbed his hand, and yanked him into the white stuff.  It was... fluffy -- sort of.  And... strange.  He’d never experienced it before.  The snow came up to his knees, and it was so cold!  But... soft.  And he had to admit, it was kind of fun making trenches through it.

Trixie giggled as he ran in circles, making more and more trenches in the snow, before his trousers started to get wet.  Then he was unhappy and started to run back to the porch, but she intercepted him.

“Let’s make a snowman, Lucifer!”

“But... but my trousers are a bit soggy....”

“So are mine!  Come on!”  Grabbing his hand, the little girl took him to a clearing that wasn’t filled with Lucifer trenches, and told him sagely, “We have to make a big ball of snow for the base.”

Well, that shouldn’t be so hard, right?

No.  He was wrong.  It was a lot of work.  They made a ball of snow then packed more and more snow around it.  Lucifer couldn’t believe that this giant lump of white goo would actually turn into something, but he kept at it.  The snow was definitely different from the ash in Hell -- it actually packed quite well.

When they got something resembling a big ball of snow -- the fallen angel thought it looked a little lopsided -- then they worked on the upper body, and then the head.  They added branches for limbs, and some coal for the eyes, nose and mouth.  The snowman seemed to be quite... drunk, tilting one way like he was ready to fall over, but the little one put her stamp of approval on it.

“It’s beautiful, Lucifer!  We did a good job!”

Funny how simple praise from the child made his chest puff out with pride....

After the snowman adventure, Trixie showed Lucifer how to make a snow angel.  Watching the little one flail on the ground like a fish out of water was somewhat disturbing, but the end result was... interesting.  He wasn’t too happy with the thought that one could make a snow angel and not a snow devil, so he decided to improvise.

“Watch, child,” he said with excitement as he lay on the ground in a shape of a man holding something up.  Then he dashed into the cabin to fetch a shot glass, and placed it in the hand of his snowy silhouette.  “A snow devil!”

Trixie laughed with delight and clapped her hands, and -- there it was again!  That insane sense of pride that made his chest puff out even further!  He grinned like a loon at Chloe, who had just stepped out of the cabin to see what they were doing.  She looked inordinately pleased at his efforts, which just made his head puff up with pride, as well!

It was when they were enjoying themselves in an all-out snowball fight that the snowplows came to clear the roads.  All three of them straightened and watched silently as the large machine swept the snow to one side and allowed their car access to the street.  Lucifer felt... strangely bereft at the sight.  Yes, he wanted to go home to warm, sunny Los Angeles, but... he was having so much fun....

Chloe was the one who decided for all of them.  Dusting the snow from her clothes, she said, “Well, we best pack the car and be on our way.”

“Awwww, but Mommy....” Trixie wailed.  Lucifer wanted to wail right alongside her.

“Lucifer wants to go home, monkey,” she said.

“I... I can wait another day,” he found himself saying.

With a surprised glance in his direction, Chloe said, “I thought you wanted to go home...?”

“Yes, well... the little one is having so much fun....  It would be a shame to cut everything short, don’t you agree?”

She looked at him knowingly as a tender smile lit her face.  “Yes, of course.  We’ll leave first thing in the morning, then.”

“Yay!” Trixie cried, dancing a little jig in the snow.

As the adults watched the little girl run around with joy, Chloe asked him, “Are you sure?  I know how miserable you’ve been.  We can always come back another day --”

“No.”  Lucifer took his wife into his arms and hugged her tightly.  “Her happiness and yours mean everything to me.  If the little one is happy, then so am I.”  He smiled crookedly.  “And I must admit, the white stuff is... not completely without its merits.  I do enjoy a good snowball fight.”

“You would,” she said with a grin and kissed him.

Oooh, this was nice.  Lucifer deepened the kiss, taking his time to do the thing properly, until he felt her knees go out.  As he smiled against her lips, Chloe pulled away, her cheeks nicely reddened and her breaths coming out in short pants.

“You are bad,” she laughed.

“In so many ways, my dear.  Shall I show you how?” he asked with a leer.  She just shook her head and chuckled.

Arm in arm, Lucifer and his wife watched with satisfaction as Trixie danced and played... until the little girl started another snowball fight.  As the cold snow smacked Lucifer right in the side of the head, he turned with mock indignation, happier than he’d felt in a long time.  With a whoop and an evil grin, he started to make his snowy arsenal....

 


End file.
